


My Hunter Academia

by LazyMiyu



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Crossover, Cussing, Did you know Bungee gum possesses the properties of both rubber and gum, F/F, F/M, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, I'm back, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, bnha x hxh, boku no hero academia - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, hxh x bnha, i'll do these later - Freeform, may continue, mha - Freeform, no upload schedule, simps, yayorozu is mito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMiyu/pseuds/LazyMiyu
Summary: Hunter x Hunter are somehow transported into the Boku No Hero Academia universe
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Dabi/Toga Himiko, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 28
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a while, I have no update schedule. Also, I love both these fandoms and couldn't find a decent crossover, so here's my attempt-  
> Please leave feedback in the comments <3

Gon slowly blinked, his head pounding. "A-ah, Recovery Girl, he's awake!" Gon rubbed at his eyes to see the blurry figure in front of him, a boy, a little older than him, a mop of messy green hair atop his head. The boy had bright green eyes and was biting his nails. 

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?"  
Blurry images began to merge, creating solid shapes and forms. Gon gripped his head, which beheld a dull pounding. He remembered training with his best friend. Gon had been getting tired and decided to make his way back to the cottage they'd been staying in, but, out of nowhere, his vision had begun to darken, the world a spinning mess, he could hear someone calling out to him, screaming, had he eaten something? Was this a surprise attack from an enemy? Well, one thing Gon knew was that however he was being attacked, it wasn't with Nen. Whatever this power was, it had a much darker feel. Gon tried to call out, desperately clawing at whatever help he could get. Gon could feel not only his body but his soul leaving from where he'd been. It was much stronger than anything or anyone he'd ever faced. Tears ran down Gon's cheeks, and the blood in his head felt as though it was pounding out of his skull.  
His air supply was swiftly cut him off. Someone was screaming, sounding both loud and fading at the same time as if someone had put some radio to his ear and had turned down the volume. He tried to reach for something, anything to stop whatever this was. Why was he so cold? It was the middle of summer. Killua, he needed Killua. Where was Killua? Why hadn't he censed this attack coming? Was this an ambush? It felt so different, but still, it was the only reasonable possibility. Why wasn't Killua helping him? Had he not heard him scream? Had he even called out to him? Could he call out to him now? Why was everything spinning? Heat. He needed heat. He felt as though his hands were going to fall off, his whole body was numb, and then everything went black. 

Gon felt a nauseating feeling and bent over next to the bed and vomited into a trash can. The green boy handed him a handkerchief for his mouth, and Gon looked around his surroundings, an unfamiliar hospital-like room, most of the beds empty. He looked over to the boy who had helped him, who offered him a slightly anxious smile. The stranger's arms were covered in bandages, his left hand exposing badly bruised fingers. 

"Are you okay? You passed out in front of the school, Uraraka thought you were some transfer student who had missed the initial entrance, but when we tried to touch you, you kicked and thrashed, so Midnight had to use her quirk to bring you here." Gon blinked again.  
"Who are you?" It was this new guy's turn to blink in surprise.  
"O-oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Izuku Midorya. I'm training to become a pro hero." Midorya revealed proudly.  
"My name is Gon Freeccs, and I'm a pro hunter." He said, echoing Midorya's pride. But the boy in bandages just raised a curious brow. "Hunter? Like you chase down animals and such?" Gon shook his head.  
"No, it means we get to travel the world for free, take on cool job requests, and do almost anything we want!"  
"Like killing people?"  
"Well, I've never killed anyone because I'm not that kind of person, but yeah, killing people too." Midorya's eyes twinkled with curiosity.  
"When you say hero, do you mean like superheroes in the comics? With capes and superpowers?" Midorya laughed and seemed like he was about to answer when Gon intervened.  
"Have you seen my friends too?" Midorya blinked.  
"Sorry, Gon. You were the only one we found. What do they look like?"  
Gon clenched the sheets lightly around him. He got goosebumps thinking of his friends in this world on their own. Kurapika would be fine, Leorio would lose his cool and Killua, well, Killua may end up with blood on his hands.  
"I don't have time. I have to make sure my friends are okay." Midorya held his hand to help Gon up, but the latter had already jumped to his feet, still in the hospital robe, and ran out of the infirmary. Killua, Kurapika, Leorio. Killua, Kurapika, Leorio. Gon continuously repeated their names in his head, as if they would hear him. There were so many rooms, with almost all the doors already opened. Gon used his Zetsu to mask his aura and quietly peeked through the doors, closet, closet, stairwell, classroom, classroom, classroom, bathroom and the closed-door at the end of the hall with loud noises coming from it. He opened the door without hesitation as Midorya came into sight.  
"Killua, Kurapika, Leorio!" He exclaimed as he opened the door. Gon stared in the room. A group of more than a dozen kids in the classroom, all halting whatever they were doing to stare at Gon. The young Hunter scanned the kids, all around Midorya's age. No tall, lanky man with a briefcase. No blond alert, Kurta with chains. No fluffy white hair and shining blue cat-eyes. Dead end. A blond boy stood up from his seat and slid his hands into his pockets.  
"Who the hell is this extra?" Midorya ran up behind Gon, panting. "You're pretty fast for having just gotten out of the infirmary-" He said nervously before looking up at the blond boy, who's gaze darkened.  
"Damn it, Deku. You brought some fucking kid here." He hissed, getting close to Midorya and- did the last thing Gon thought was possible- somehow had little spark like fire-works emerge from the palms of his hands. He brought his opened hand near the green boy.  
"Kacchan, please calm down-"  
"Bakubro, hold on, it's the kid from earlier. The one that kicked you in the-" A boy with spiky red hair and sharp teeth said, placing his hand on the blond boy's shoulder. Baku- Kacchan- whatever his name is- let go of Midorya and turned aggressively to spikey teeth and started barking.  
"He didn't kick me Shitty hair! It only looked that way from where you were standing! Do you think I would let some bratty 10-year-old beat me? Fat fucking chance!"  
Gon sucked in his breath and almost laughed out loud. This blond boy thought he could beat him? In quote, fat chance. This boy could barely muster the proper amount of Nen to pass the hunter exam, let alone fight. Speaking of Nen, was that what he'd used to make the little explosions? It hadn't felt like Nen. Maybe he had been using Zetsu as well?  
A girl with black hair in a pouffy ponytail came up to Gon and bent down to his height, placing her hands on her knees as she did so.  
"Hey there, I'm Momo Yayorozu. What's your name?"  
"I'm Gon." Yayorozu smiled kindly, and Gon couldn't help but smile back.  
"Where are you from?" Unlike most, she didn't use a tone for babies. She spoke as if talking to one of her peers.  
"I'm from Whale Island, but I don't live there anymore. I, My best friend Killua and my two other friends Leorio and Kurapika live together. We're currently staying in a small cottage we'd found in the forest. We would buy an apartment, but Leorio has no money, and Kurapika said we should train more." Yayorozu quirked her brow.  
"Train? For what?"  
"Well, we want to strengthen our-"  
"Hah!?" The angry blond boy marched up, dragging Midorya by the back of his uniform. He pushed Yayorozu, and bent down, squinting at Gon, then turning to Midorya. They had a miny staring contest as if communicating telepathically with one another before Blondie dropped Midorya and looked back at Gon.  
"You train, huh? What's your quirk." Gon blinked.  
"What's a quirk?"  
Another girl came by and placed her hand on Yayorozu's shoulder. She was just a little taller than Gon, with ears that had some strange connection to headphones and short purple hair that made him think of Kalluto.  
"Momo, Iida wants you both to get Aizawa-sensei. He says it should be the class-reps." Yayorozu let out a small sigh of annoyance before giving a small yet confused smile to Gon. She mouthed the words: "Good luck." Before heading off with a tall boy with glasses and shiny blue-black hair.  
"Bakugou, you're scaring him." A boy with half white half red hair said, holding out his hand for Midorya to get up.  
"Shut up, half-n-half bastard." Bakugou turned back to Gon.  
"What the fuck do you mean, 'What's a quirk?' You damned brat?!" He mimicked in one of the most annoying voices Gon has ever heard in his entire life. And that was saying a lot seeing as he had to deal with Tonpa's ass for a while.  
"What I mean, Mr. I'm better than everyone is that I don't know what the hell a quirk is, what the hell I'm doing here, who any of you are or why you have to make my ears bleed every time you open your mouth." He explained, shouting a bit to match Bakugou's tone. Midorya made his way in between the two, slightly shielding Gon.  
"Please be nice, Bakugou. He's just a kid, kero." A short girl with big eyes and long green hair called out, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.   
"I am nice!"


	2. Update not a chapter

Hey everyone. I just want to inform you all, that I'm sorry. Any of you who've read some of my other work probably realized that I have a habit to not finish stories, and My Hunter Academia is no exception.   
\- I had begun writing the second chapter the minute I released the first, and even now, it's at least a couple hundred words, but I had initially begun writing without having a specific storyline and was just expecting to "get a groove". I had the plot, but only brief ideas for the actual story itself. I also kept trying to jump ahead in the story.  
When I write I have a habit of not stretching out the story enough (For crying out load, Hisoka appeared in the first few paragraphs in chapter 2)  
\- I'm not as into Boku No Hero Academia anymore. I still like the show and will continue watching, but the fandom really is toxic to the point it's scary-  
Trust me, there are way more All Might/Deku fanworks then there should be.   
\- I am in love with another -3-  
Okay okay let me clarify. The Toilet bound Hanako-kun series is my absolute favorite series of all times. Everything about it makes me want to scream of joy. And, seeing as I'm still waiting for the second manga season, and with the monthly manga update, it's also been my current obsession. I've begun at least three fics about it (One of which is also a crossover that I decided to write all of before posting)  
Even then- I may not finish them all, but I want to make you guys happy, even if only for a chapter or so.   
\- This is probably the biggest reason-- I accidentally deleted the docs I had thinking it was for school, and had to start from scratch, and uh, lets just say the original was much   
MUCH better.   
In summary, I won't be continuing this anytime soon. Maybe sometime in the future, but I doubt it'll be anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I'm sorry everyone, I know you were all excited for this to be a continuous story. Feel free to write your own version (Link it in the comments if you'd like, I'd be sure to give it a read <3)


End file.
